Bending the Rules
by MermaidMidna
Summary: No fear flowed through her veins as he threw her into the dungeons, not once did her heart pulse as he grabbed her neck, accusing her of conspiring with the druids. Shock, yes. Anger, yes. But fear? Never. Morgana/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"The rules change for no one."

She didn't know how many times she had heard that muttered or yelled from his lips. It was practically the only statement he ever said that actually scared her. No fear flowed through her veins as he threw her into the dungeons, not once did her heart pulse as he grabbed her neck, accusing her of conspiring with the druids. Shock, yes. Anger, yes. But fear? Never. But one mention of the unchanging rules, and her head was in a tizzy, her mouth dry and palms sweaty.

That was why these so-called "nightmares" she had must stay nightmares. If Uther were to ever find out about her prophetical visions, her neck would be on the chopping block faster than you could say "magic." There would be no changing of the rules, not even for the king's ward. Because she would now be considered a sorceress, a traitor to the kingdom.

It was not as if she asked for these dreams that allowed her to see into the future. At most times, they were more of a hindrance than a help to her. She didn't remember the last time she had gotten a decent night's sleep, even _with_ Gauis's help.

But the dreams were the least of her worries now as she made her way to the meeting hall, her mind racing with reasons why Uther might possibly want to talk with her. Had he seen them, then? Her new, mystifying powers that she had only discovered a few nights ago? She had yet to learn how to control them. They came and went as her mood fluctuated. They had been revealed during a fight with Arthur.

The two were up to their usual banter again when her temper flared up. That was when, unexpectedly, something flew off the wall and hit Arthur smack-dab on the side of his face.

"Ouch!" He said, bringing a hand to the wound and rubbing it. "Did you just- Did you just slap me?"

"Yes!" she lied, hastily using her foot to sweep the fallen candle under the bottom of her dress.

"But I barely even saw your hand move!" Arthur retaliated, still nursing the growing red spot on his cheek.

"I'm quick. You know that." she said pointedly, trying her hardest to keep a smug smile on her face. _Lucky Arthur was so slow._

Arthur's face suddenly changed from confusion to anger. "I won't stand for this!" He yelled, briskly making his way to the door.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Go crying to daddy for help?" she asked sarcastically, the candle beginning to grow hot beneath her foot. "I'm sure he would be so proud of his son coming to tell him about how a _girl_ hurt him."

Arthur growled, pulling the door open. "Mark my words, Morgana, I'll get you back!" _Empty threats_. He slammed the door closed and as soon as he did, she kicked the candle out from beneath her. She watched it glow orange and red, and then melt until it was reduced to nothing but a pile of wax. How was this possible? First the nightmares, then the telepathy with the druid boy, and now this? It was getting harder and harder to conceal her powers.

Not to mention the mysterious booming voice that was calling out to Merlin every night, the one she had only heard in her head. She hadn't gone after it, not yet anyway. After all, it wasn't calling to her; she shouldn't meddle in affairs that weren't her own. She still had to wonder, though, what it wanted with Arthur's servant. Sure, Merlin intrigued her as well, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. But she wouldn't think about that at the moment. Her mind was focused on the looming conference with Uther.

She pushed the doors to the meeting hall open, briefly wondering how painful decapitation would be. She had been told it was the least agonizing way to die. That didn't make her want to chuck a candle at Uther's head any more.

"Good morning, my lady." Uther made a small bow towards her.

"Sire." She curtseyed. Her eyes never left his face, never grazed the floor. _Who knew what intentions he had?_ "What do you require of me?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that your twenty first birthday is approaching."

"Yes, my lord." She breathed slowly and calmly so that her powers wouldn't act up again.

"So, it is time we found you a suitor."

There was a sharp intake of breath and she felt her nostrils flaring. She backed up a few paces and shook her head. _Calm down. _At least the room wasn't on fire. Yet.

"Why?" she questioned as he advanced closer to her. "I'm still young. I have many years yet to find a husband and… marry." Choking out that last word was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

He put his hand on her shoulder. _Don't touch me._ "It was your father's wish that you marry by the age of 21. He entrusted you in my care-"

"Why did you just now tell me this?" Her voice was cold, the words sounding more like a demand than a question. She shrugged her shoulder and his hand fell to his side, limp. "Do you really think my father would want this for me now?"

"Morgana, are you denying your father's plans for you?" His voice rose with every word. _Same old angry Uther. _ The rules changed for no one. Uther's temper changed for no one.

"I am merely questioning whether or not he could have known what is best for me ten years before it happens!" she shouted, her voice quavering. She loved her father, but this… She was not prepared for this. "What can I possibly have to gain from a man? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"I promised your father, before we went out on that battlefield, I gave him my word-"

"Who am I to _marry_ then?" she asked, her voice shrill, her lips pursed. The chair behind Uther was teetering dangerously on one leg. _Stop_. It sat back down gently. Was she learning control?

"I will send word forth to all the noble men. Perhaps a knight from our own courts, even?"

She breathed. She needed to leave before another inanimate object decided to strike again. "You will inform me when they arrive?"

"Well… yes." he said simply, confused at her sudden lack of dispute.

"Goodnight, sire." She ran out the doors before he could reply. One of the walls inside the corridor cracked as she slammed the doors. _Ha, I don't know my own strength. _

That's when she heard it.

"Merlin!" The voice bellowed and shook the entire castle. How did no one else notice?

It was about time she found out who that voice belonged to, and what it wanted. She had lost enough sleep to nightmares alone; she didn't need that voice to interrupt her slumber anymore.

* * *

In another part of the kingdom, a young warlock was awoken from his sleep as The Great Dragon cried out in fury. _Of course, he always has to call me when I'm sleeping._

He swore that he would never talk to the mythical being again, swore that they would never cross paths as long as he was living. But it was time he broke that promise and found out what the great beast wanted. He wouldn't miss another night's sleep over it.

* * *

**AN: I am so incredibly excited for my first Merlin fic! I swore to myself I would finish the series before I wrote one, and as soon as I did, I got to writing! (I finished watching it today.) :D Hopefully the beginning was intriguing. Please let me know if you would like me to continue! I have this whole thing thought out, I just need to know if people are interested. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

He groaned, sitting up in bed and summoning his boots with magic. He thought it would be okay, considering he was in his room and he was pretty sure no one was spying on him. Plus, he was too darn tired to take the effort of bending over and lacing them himself. _Ah, the beauty of being a warlock._

It was hard to see and hard to walk, but somehow he managed to make it out of the house and past Gauis, and on his way to see the owner of the voice that called out to him every night.

His feet carried him to the long sloping stairwell that led miles deep beneath the castle, the place where his own secrets were held, the place where his destiny had been foretold many times. He took a deep breath and turned the corner, only to be stopped abruptly as he ran straight into something… or someone. _Bugger. _

He immediately panicked as his torch fell to the ground and burnt out. There was a gasp from both him and the thing he ran into. Whoever was down here would either find out his secret, or turn him in for snooping around in places he shouldn't be. Or he could run. Yeah, that seemed like the best solution. He took one step and then found himself face to face with the stone steps. He couldn't help but mutter a simple 'ow,' even though there were a few _other_ words he wanted to say.

"Merlin?" This time it was not the booming dragon's voice, but one of a woman. He wasn't entirely sure if she was asking a question or simply stating his name. There was only one person it could belong to though, and he wasn't exactly ecstatic to meet with _her_ at the moment. It was too late to run now. He was sprawled on the ground, almost positive that his lip was bleeding, and she had recognized his voice.

She knelt beside him, and although he could barely see in the darkness, his eyes were adjusting to the light. "Are you hurt?" she asked, placing an arm on his shoulder. He backed away from her, his breath heavy. How could he trust her after what had happened? There was no way…

"What are _you_ doing down here?" he asked, his question coming across harsher than he intended. After all, she was, hmm, _leagues _above him and he was talking down to her.

She withdrew for a moment, looking hurt, and then immediately reverting back to her normal character. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She gave him that annoyed look that he used to think was reserved only for Arthur, but apparently there were exceptions to that rule. He had no excuses. He was a horrible liar. And he was stuck. _Well this is just fantastic!_

"Well…" he started. There was no easy way out of this situation. Every lie that came to mind was painfully pathetic, and for a moment he wished he was the prattish son of Uther instead of the blubbering servant boy who couldn't think of an explanation to save his life.

Only for a moment.

He raised one eyebrow, giving her a little smile for good measure. "You see…" He was forced to think for a second, 'what would Arthur do?' And he came up with the solution of either a- using his charming good looks and cunning ways to escape or b- weasel himself out of the situation by avoiding the question altogether. He decided the first option wasn't really available to him. Besides, he wasn't really in the mood to seduce any one at the moment. Therefore, he had to turn to option two, which could be difficult. Especially with the person he was dealing with, who was used to Arthur's tricks.

"Have you still been having those nightmares? I told Gauis to make you a stronger draught, but he doesn't think it will help." Sometimes the gift of gab truly was a gift.

"Er- what?" She stared at him, his eyes finally able to see her own as he got used to the dark. Her clear blue green pools bore a hole in him, and he suddenly felt exposed and strange. "Um, I still have nightmares, but what does that have to do anything?"

"Were you sleepwalking when you came down here?"

She hesitated, obviously indecisive about her answer. "I suppose I was. And then you bumping into me woke me up." He knew it was a lie. He could sense it. "Which reminds me, why are you here, again?" _No! And I was doing so well!_

"Come on, Morgana, we'd better get you back to your room. You're lucky you didn't fall or anything!" He grabbed her arm and began to lead her up the stairs. _So much for seeing the beast tonight._

"Oh, do you mean like_ you_?" He looked back at her face, an evident smirk lining the corners of her mouth. "Seems to me like you're the one who needs help. Your lip is bleeding quite a bit." This obviously wasn't working. He had to resort to plan a, which was probably going to be more difficult even than what he was _trying _to do at the moment.

He stopped, sighing dramatically and giving her a shy grin. "Do you want the honest truth as to why I was down here?"

"Well, obviously! Did I not ask you that already?" _Way_ more difficult.

He looked at the ceiling and shuffled his feet. "Um, this is kind of hard to say, and I don't want you to be freaked out or anything… But I sort of, erm, followed you here."

She let out a little snort. "You're kidding, right? I mean, you don't honestly think I'm _that _ignorant, do you?" He continued to lead her up the stairs, once again reminded of the fact that he was not the greatest flirt. He couldn't think of anything else to say. All he knew was that he was walking, and she was following, and as long as it stayed that way he didn't have to say anything.

"I mean, you avoid me like the plague lately and now you expect me to believe that you've been _following _me?" She ripped her arm out of his grasp and stopped. He turned back to look at her, and he saw anger and…. sadness in her eyes. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked, much more softly than her previous question.

"Morgana, I…" This was not the topic he was looking for either. Couldn't they just talk about flowers, or something nice like that?

"I honestly thought you cared." she said, in almost a whisper. His heart pulsed, and he almost wanted to forgive her. He almost wanted to forget about what had happened. Because she looked so broken standing there. But then he imagined a knife being thrust into his back, and all sympathy was gone. "You seemed like you would give your life for any of your friends. That's what we were, right? Friends?"

"That's what we are." he said, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. _Friends don't betray each other, like you did to Uther. _

"I don't want to hear it, Merlin!" she yelled, tears flashing in her eyes. "If you can't give me a reason, if all you're going to do is lie-"

"Morgana-"

"No!" She brushed past him, rushing up the stairs heatedly. _Plan c- make her angry._ He stood there for a bit, trying to decide whether to go after her, go home, or go see the dragon.

It wasn't until he started up the stairs himself that he saw the angry imprints in the stone, each of the steps marked with a red blotch in the shape of a woman's shoe. When he touched them, they were scalding hot.

* * *

That night her dreams were not filled with images of Arthur, but instead visions of the boy she had encountered on the stairs. _Merlin running away from her, telling her he never wanted to see her again. Merlin falling into the darkness, calling her name. Merlin being thrown into the dungeons as she cried out to him. _But the scariest part was not the visions themselves. The scariest part was that she could not tell if they were prophesies, or just regular nightmares.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! School was hecka crazy this week! Thank you so, so much for all of your amazing reviews! You guys are so awesome and I want to thank each and every one of you! I promise I will respond to all of you individually, eventually! :D I really hope you enjoyed reading this! It was fun to write! (Haha, and I put a very subtle, little Merthur in there for all of you Merthur fans. And for those of you who aren't, don't worry. I don't plan on writing a slash any time soon :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke from a restless sleep and realized what today was… Suitor day. She rolled out of bed, literally, and went to go put on one of her dresses. It wasn't very stunning or glamorous, but she wasn't aiming to impress. In fact, she was aspiring to do the very opposite. She wondered briefly where Gwen, her maidservant was, but then quickly brushed away the thought as she reflected upon the task ahead of her. She had only a few moments to prepare herself to be the least desirable bachelorette ever, all the while maintaining her newfound powers. She rolled her eyes. _This shouldn't be too hard at all!_

As she hurried down the hallway, she hoped for the umpteenth time that week that Merlin hadn't noticed anything 'off' about her a few nights ago. She was rather disgruntled about the whole situation with him, after all, and it didn't help that he wasn't giving her any straight answers. Merlin had quickly regressed into a stranger to her. He no longer took the time to visit her in her chambers, only passing by to give her the sleeping draught. And even then, he would only open her door a smidge and then slip the potion through the crack. It was if the boy she once knew had turned into someone entirely different, someone she had never known. She missed talking to him, laughing with him, being herself around him.

When did the distance between them first start to occur? She realized it was around the same time she became distant from Uther. It was after he locked her up and she intended to kill him, only just changing her mind at the last minute. Did Merlin know about this? Did he witness her thrust the knife into Tauren's back? No, it wasn't possible. Was it? _Maybe he wasn't kidding about following me…_

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the meeting hall doors. She hadn't even had time to think about how she would treat the suitors or how she would control her magic. Her mind was a bit preoccupied with… other things. Perhaps she should have slowed her pace and showed up late. But then Uther would have been angry with her. Either way, it was too late to turn back now. She shoved the doors open and twenty men bowed before her as she entered the room. She gave a hasty curtsy and took her place next to Uther.

He made a quick introduction and then allowed each of the suitors to come forward and say a few words to her.

After the second suitor, she realized there was no man in the room that she was remotely attracted to. Perhaps she just had a warped view of them all, considering she did not want to marry in the first place. Or maybe Uther wasn't very good at picking out handsome men. Then again, if he was, she'd have reason to be concerned. _Very concerned._

After the fifth suitor, she saw that Arthur wasn't present. This flustered her and relieved her at the same time. I mean, he should at least be worried about her well being! If she had to go through the agony of meeting all these men, shouldn't he? After all, one of those men was her 'potential husband.' But she also did not want to be embarrassed by him. Who knew what kind of ridiculous jokes and ridicules he could subject her to? And he'd have plenty of material to use after this whole ordeal.

After the seventh suitor snogged her hand for thirty minutes, she was _really_ glad Arthur wasn't there.

After the eleventh suitor, they all started to look the same. Beady eyes, brown hair, turned up nose, generic features. And then she started to hate every single one of them. Instead of faking a smile, she wanted to punch them all in their throats. Because they would not shut up. All they talked about was how ridiculously wealthy they were, or how _well _they would care for her. This didn't strike well with her independent personality.

After the sixteenth suitor, her cheeks were killing her and her stomach was grumbling angrily. She didn't even know until then that she didn't have breakfast that morning. She was angry and flustered and done with this. And she could have sworn the room was growing hotter and hotter with every passing minute.

After the nineteenth suitor, she was almost wishing that there was a twenty first suitor- one with green blue eyes and black hair, big ears and an adorable grin, charming personality and undying loyalty. And then she realized she was going crazy because of her hunger. She shook the thought completely from her mind as number twenty stepped up.

She felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead and she grimaced in disgust. No one else seemed as uncomfortable as her. Perhaps it was the dress she was wearing. Or… could it have been her magic? The stress and pains were overwhelming her, and she felt as though she was being compacted into a tiny space, barely able to breathe. She watched the suitor bow before her and she exhaled deeply. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, she no longer felt constricted or hot. The ensemble of people gathered around the fallen man, one of them feeling his forehead.

"He's burning up, your majesty!" the person reported.

Uther turned to one of the servants standing up against the wall. "Fetch Gauis, and hurry!" he demanded, and the servant ran off to obey his command.

She backed up into a corner, her breathing shallow. The suitor was fine one moment, and the next… _She _had done this. _She_ had performed some act of unspeakable magic, something she couldn't control. And yet, they would find her out and she would pay the price. For something she didn't even mean to do. At that very moment she felt her powers rising up within her again. _No, stop!_

She needed to escape from the scene. Quickly. "Your highness?" she yelled in the commotion.

Uther turned to her, his eyes filled with apprehension. "You are dismissed, Morgana. Go back to your chambers until I call you." She nodded, calming only a little and fleeing the room.

She brushed past a troubled physician and his assistant, tears blurring her vision. Merlin turned to question her, but she ran past him, finally entering her room and collapsing on her bed. It began to storm outside, droplets coming down like bullets, thunder rattling the castle walls.

The rain didn't cease until her crying ceased.

* * *

He found it hard to concentrate on his work as he tended the fever-stricken man. His thoughts were consumed by the saddening vision of a crying girl pushing away from him. He wondered what was bothering her. Was she infatuated with the suitor who had dropped, well, almost dead? For a moment something panged his heart, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He didn't fully trust her, but he realized that he could never disregard her as a friend. He decided to go visit her that night to see what was wrong. Besides, the mystery of the red hot footprints on the stairwell had been plaguing him since that fateful night. Maybe the two of them weren't so different after all…

* * *

**AN: Finally, huh?! :P I hope you liked it! Don't worry… Arthur and Gwen will make an appearance soon! :D Please R&R if you have the time! **


	4. Chapter 4

It turns out he didn't have to go looking for her, because she came to him.

He was helping Gauis attend to the dormant suitor, which was proving to be an almost impossible task. The man was barely breathing even though he and his friend were trying their hardest to revive him. It was strange, for neither of them could find the cause of his illness. He bore no physical wounds, and from what they could tell he was not in much pain. He only remained still, his forehead burning. They had moved him into Gauis's room to rest after finding this was all they could do to help at the moment.

That's when she entered the room, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair flying out behind her. She had definitely seen better days. He knew there was something wrong right away. _Very wrong._

"Have you come for your potion?" inquired Gauis, a worried look on his face. He cared for the girl and didn't like to see her in pain.

"Not tonight, Gauis." she said weakly, forcing a weary smile on her troubled face. "I was wondering if I could speak to Merlin alone." _What? Why me?_

The old man looked shocked at first, but then he nodded, bowing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. She waited until his footsteps were no longer audible before beginning to speak.

"I know you don't trust me-"

"Morgana."

"But I really need your help-"

"Morgana-"

"I've seen what you've done for people. You're the only one I can-"

"Morgana!"

She finally paused, as though she were hearing him for the first time. And then she nodded.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." he said. "I will try to lend a hand in any way I can." He couldn't help it. She looked so pitiful and broken standing there- so unlike the strong willed Morgana he had come to know. And he felt some sort of connection with her, even if she had betrayed Uther. That was all behind them now, right? _I sure hope so… _"So, what do you need?"

She smiled at him and her eyes flooded with tears. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into a hug and he could feel her warmth encircle him. "Will you meet me in my chambers tomorrow evening?" She whispered and her breath tickled his neck.

"Um… sure." He said reluctantly, all the while trying to comfort her. It wasn't working very well. _What kind of favor did she need?_

She pulled away from him, a serious look on her face. "It has to be a secret meeting. Arthur, Gwen, Gauis- they can't know, alright?"

"No problem." He faked a smile… sort of.

"Thank you so much, Merlin." she said softly, leaning closer as to give him a kiss on the cheek, but then turning around and leaving when she noticed the look on his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she left, and suddenly his stomach felt a lot better. He would have pleasant dreams that night if it wasn't for the dragon yelling out his name in the middle of his slumber… But he was too tired and overwhelmed to visit the beast just yet.

The evening came far too quickly for his taste the next day. He spent the majority of the morning doing ridiculous tasks and running errands for Arthur. Truthfully, he would have rather done that all day than visit Morgana. He was unsure of what was to come.

Nevertheless, there he stood, in front of her door. "Who is it?" she asked heatedly. He was taken aback by the coldness of her tone, but he answered anyway, and then she let him in.

"Sorry about the harshness." she apologized, gesturing to a chair. He sat down. "I just had another meeting with _Uther_." She spat out the king's name as if it was vermin. He could see that she had been crying again. "He wants me to choose a suitor by next week." she continued slowly. "I can't take this anymore, Merlin!" Her voice faltered and he sat there, confused at the situation. What could he possibly do to help her? She was better off asking Arthur for something like this. "I can't control my emotions or…" She didn't finish as a tear fell down her cheek and it began to thunder outside.

"Or what, Morgana?" he asked gently.

"Or this!" she yelled, and the table that he was sitting beside set fire.

He jumped back in alarm, his chair falling over and his mind in panic mode. It took him a moment to process what had just happened. She wasn't just a seer… she was a sorceress. And a dangerous one at that. He watched as she grabbed a bucket of water by her door and put the flames out.

"I don't quite know how to put it out with magic yet…" she muttered. "You see?"

He nodded. His mouth would not allow him to talk at a time like this. _Oh, I see alright._

"Please don't tell anyone!" she said hastily as he stared at the charred table, his eyes wide. "If Uther were to ever find out…" She collapsed in the vacant chair, placing a hand to her head.

"I won't." he choked out. "I promise." As for him revealing his secret to her… he wouldn't be doing that quite yet. As much as he wanted to trust her, the threat of still betrayal loomed over him. Besides, one magical person at a time was enough to deal with.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with sincere gratitude. "Thank you." she said, a smile creeping on the corners of her lips. "Oh, here let me help you up!" she laughed, standing and pulling him up from the ground. He suddenly felt really dumb for staying there so long, and his cheeks burned as she took his hand to pull him up. The two of them stood face to face, so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Morgana placed both hands in his.

Then books began to fly off their shelves, the table and chairs fell over, her curtains were ripped from their hooks, and everything was stripped off of her bed. They both broke the connection between them immediately, looking around the room.

"Uh! See what I mean about not being unable to control them?" Morgana asked, frustrated. She went to pick up some of the books, but then they heard a knock on the door. _Oh no…_

They looked at each other, panic written on both their faces. How were they supposed to explain _this _mess?

"My lady, it's Gwen! I brought you your dress! I heard a crash. What's going on it there?"

"Not right now!" Morgana yelled, her voice cracking.

"You've been rather upset lately. Is it because of the suitors? Are you alright?" Gwen asked, and then there was loud banging on the door.

"Morgana, open up!" A new voice- Arthur. "I'm looking for Merlin! Have you seen him?"

He stared at Morgana, his eyes widening. What could they do? He had nowhere to hide, and this mess was inexplicable. They were in _deep _trouble now…

"No!" she shouted, looking around for some sort of miracle solution.

"I've searched everywhere for him except here!" Arthur retaliated. "I'm busting down the door if you don't open it in… hmm, five seconds! One!"

He ran over to see if he could fit under the bed. _Not going to happen._

"Two!"

He thought about putting all the books and things back with his magic, but he didn't want to risk his secret, let alone his life. Plus it would have taken entirely too long.

"Sorry about this Morgana! Arthur is being-" Gwen was cut off but his majesty.

"Three!"

She tried to gather up as many books as she could in her arms, but it wasn't working very well. She kept dropping them. He ran over to help her, but found it a lost effort.

"Four!"

He tried to think of excuses, but none were coming to him. He was a horrible liar, and this put him at an extreme disadvantage. He only hoped Morgana could make something up.

"Five!"

He heard the door being thrust open and then all of the sudden there was a pressure on his face. He stumbled backward as Morgana pushed him into the wall, her lips pressed forcefully against his. She moaned against his lips and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, engaging in a full on wrestling match with her. She grabbed onto his shirt and trailed kisses up and down his face. He finally caught on and pretended to kiss her as well, though he was nowhere _near _as good an actor as she was.

They glanced up from their… scene and stared at the two figures standing in the doorway. Both Gwen and Arthur's mouths were hanging wide open. Gwen had dropped the dress on the floor and Arthur's nose was wrinkled in disgust.

He gawked at the mess surrounding the entangled couple on the floor, and he looked as though he was about to vomit. He blinked rapidly a few times and then ran out of the room. _Guess he found me…_

Gwen picked up the dress, set the chair back up, and then placed it there. She left the room without saying anything, and closed the door behind her.

The couple stood up, not muttering a word. Their faces were flushed and their lips were puffy and pink. He took the liberty of escorting himself out the door, but not until after helping her clean up the clutter. Not a word was exchanged.

* * *

When it was all over, she lay in her bed, tracing the lines on her face where their lips had touched. She didn't know what was in store. If Arthur told Uther… not only would she be punished, but Merlin would be in even greater danger than her. This would be the worst time to be discovered too, because Uther would believe she was choosing a lowly servant over a dignified suitor. But when she touched her swollen lips and felt the heat radiate from them, she couldn't help but think that it would all be worth it.

* * *

**AN: I got inspired to write because of your gloriously amazing reviews and my 23 alerts! HOLY CRUD. Thank you SO much guys! I love you all! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm writing this at like 12:30 AM. Just let me know so I can fix them. This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you like it! :D Please review if you have time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up to the bright sun shining outside her window. As she sat up, she welcomed the day with a smile. For some odd reason, she was entirely pleasant. Perhaps it was because of the weather. Gazing out her window, she had never seen a more vibrant shade of blue. There were no clouds in the sky; it was just a vast sea of cerulean. Or maybe it was the fact she didn't have to meet with Uther or the suitors today. Or her feeling of bliss could be because of… something _or someone_ else. Whatever the case, she just couldn't seem to wipe that silly grin off of her face.

She started to get dressed when Gwen entered the room, the maid's eyes focused on the floor. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, knowing that Gwen once had a crush on the raven-haired boy she had kissed yesterday. And there was no way she could explain to her friend that the kiss was merely an act to cover up the truth. She knew she should trust Gwen with her secret, but for some reason she was not compelled to tell her anything. _Whereas with Merlin, I was more than happy to share… I don't understand myself._

"Do you need help with anything, my lady?" Gwen's eyes still grazed the floor. _Look up._

"Gwen?" she questioned, her attention fixated on the anxious girl.

"Mm?" _Look up!_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'll be fine. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Look up!" she yelled, startling her friend and forcing the girl to make eye contact with her. Gwen looked as though she had just been run through with a sword. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Now it was her turn to look down. In shame. "I'm sorry about last night too. I mean I didn't even stop to consider your… feelings for Merlin." _Why was that so hard to choke out?_

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Feelings? No! I don't- I don't like Merlin like that… I mean I might have." Gwen continued to stutter on as she gave her a sympathetic smile. "But not anymore! I like the more confident type and such… I mean not to say Merlin isn't confident or anything but- Oh don't tell him I said that!"

She laughed, taking Gwen's hands in her own. "One moment you'll barely utter a word, and then the next I can't get you to shut up!" Both girls giggled. The tension was broken. "So you aren't angry with me?"

"Of course not!" Gwen's smile quickly faded. "But if Uther found out… I mean, the suitors and everything…"

"You won't tell him, will you?" She held her breath.

"No, no! I could never tell!" Gwen was a good friend, someone she could never replace. But she still wasn't breathing. She still wasn't relieved. And she knew exactly why. It was time to take care of the other witness to her smooching session the previous night.

_Arthur._

"Will you excuse me, Gwen?" Her maid nodded and she ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her, lifting her dress as she searched the castle for the blonde haired boy.

He wasn't too hard to find. His excessive and vociferous laughter could be heard from a mile away.

She found him with a bunch of his chums, the younger knights of Camelot. When she approached with a troubled look on her face, all laughter ceased and the young men all smirked at Arthur. She was tempted to roll her eyes.

"Arthur, can we…talk?" She made sure to make the question sound even more serious than it really was, just to annoy him and edge on the other boys. She heard a few of them chuckle. Arthur looked a little green in the face.

"Alright, clear off you lot!" he yelled, and they scattered, whispering to each other. "Well?" It seemed as if people were having a hard time looking her in the eye today.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." she started. Arthur's cheeks bulged.

"Oh God…" he said, swallowing. "I really don't find pleasure in seeing my breakfast again."

"Really now?" she huffed. "Can't you just be mature for once in your life?"

"You were having a snogging fest with _Merlin, _my manservant!" he yelled, making a repulsed face. "How can I ever look at him again without thinking of… ugh." His nostrils flared.

"Well, I can't really expect _you_ to understand!" she retaliated, her voice rising. "You don't have any _feelings_ of love in your body!"

"Ugh, so that was what that was?" he asked, his eyebrows raising. "In that case, I never want to have feelings of _love_."

"AH!" she screeched, completely frustrated with the smirking figure before her. He never ceased to vex her or get under her skin. It was time to stop beating around the bush and just get to the point. "Promise me you won't tell your father about it?" she asked, trying her hardest not to yell.

"Trust me, I will never bring _that_ up. Ever."

"Thank you." she said, her voice shaking. She knew that was one promise he would definitely keep. She just didn't understand why he was so disgusted. _Probably because he is a prat that can't tell the difference between his head and his-_

"Morgana?" he said suddenly as she started walking away.

"Yes?" She didn't even turn around to look at him. She would have been tempted to punch his face in.

"Just be careful, okay?" he said softly. "If you are going to…" She whisked around and saw that he was serious. _Repulsed_, but serious. "Just know that it's dangerous, being with someone who isn't at the same… status as you. Don't get caught next time, alright?"

She nodded, slightly touched by his words, though she had to wonder what experience he had with these sorts of things that could give him the merit to talk like that.

And then as she walked away, she wondered if there would even _be _a 'next time.'

And she silently hoped there would be.

* * *

_Destiny_. He hated that stupid word and everything that revolved around it. Because he was one side of the coin: the rational, common, and silent side of the coin that he and Arthur shared. So where did _she _fit in all of this? Was she a notch in the coin? A flaw, perhaps, in its molding? Did she even fit into his _destiny, _or did she hold no place in his world? All he knew was that she currently held a place in his mind, consuming his thoughts. And he couldn't seem to make those thoughts go away.

* * *

**AN: UGH it has been TOO long since I updated this story, and I am terribly and sincerely sorry for that. I have many, many excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear any of them. You just want more frequent updates, right? :D **

**I can't tell you how amazing all of you are and how inspirational you are to me. I plan on responding to every individual who has reviewed/put this story on alert. Because you guys are totally worth it and make this fandom even more enjoyable. Plus you deserve it since I haven't updated in so long. I just hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.**

**Love from MermaidMidna**


	6. Chapter 6

He sought out any opportunity to see her, any chance to steal a glance of her face. It was as if there was an unbreakable bond between them, and he felt strangely drawn to her. He fell asleep and she was present in his dreams. He didn't know why or how this happened, but he was almost desperate for another meeting with her.

"Merlin?" Gauis called out to him while he was napping, and he moaned. _What does he want now?_ "I need you take this draught to Morgana-"

He was up in a flash and out the door before Gauis could say 'Camelot.'

He knocked on Morgana's door, and his heart started to pound wildly in his chest. Suddenly nervous, he was unsure of what to do when he actually saw her. He was never a romantic. The only two kisses he had ever received in his life were instigated by the woman, not him. And who was to say Morgana even felt the same way? She had only snogged him as a clever disguise of her magic, not out of true feelings.

He was just about to retreat when the door swung open and he came face to face with her. He never felt more stupid in his entire life standing there as the expression on her face turned from curiosity to delight. Her smile welcomed him in, and yet all he could muster was a transfixed stare. She was wearing a silky blue gown that sparkled in the light with a neckline that dipped down a little too-

Morgana coughed and he sprung back to life, hastily handing her Gauis's potion. He turned to leave, absolutely horrified at his own behavior, but then she spoke. "You can come in, you know. No need to hurry off."

She didn't have to ask twice as she shut the door behind him. She set the potion down on her bedside table, and he had to wonder why she was wearing such fancy attire. He felt a pang of jealousy as he remembered the suitors that got to see her practically every day. No wonder she looked so good. She was trying to impress them. _Great lot of prats, I bet they could never even-_

"Merlin, can I show you something?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm and leading him into the room. He felt his face growing hotter and a wave of electricity running up and down his arm. When she let go, he was cold again. _Was that magic or…_

She placed a wilted flower on the table, its pitiful petals drooping and its stem shriveled and brown. "Look." she said in amusement, holding out her hand. The plant began to stand upright, the petals spreading and the stem straightening and turning a vivid shade of green. "Can you believe it?"

He shook his head. He sincerely couldn't believe it. She was _far_ more powerful than he imagined, being able to bring something dead back to life and already able to control her magic. True, it was merely a flower, but she didn't even need to murmur an incantation.

"Wow." he muttered, grinning at her in admiration.

She laughed, picking up the flower gently and placing it by the window in a vase. "But what is it worth?" she asked, her smile fading. "I cannot do anything with it. Uther will have my head if he even saw me bringing a plant back to life." She rolled her eyes, placing herself on her bed.

He wanted to tell her so badly, he wanted to trust that she wouldn't tell, and yet he couldn't bring himself to reveal his secret. She was the same as him, stuck in a world where one slip up would be the end. She was speaking the very words he spoke to Gauis when he first arrived in this town. _If I cannot use magic, then what have I got? If I can't use magic… I might as well die._

But magic was all that he had. And she had so much more. She had the promise of a life full of riches and happiness and glory. He had the promise of mucking out Arthur's stalls the next morning. So in that sense, they were not the same. That was why he couldn't tell her… _Not yet._

He could sympathize at the moment, and that would be the most he would do. He would help her feel a bit better about the situation she was in. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Morgana, I'm sorry." he said slowly and carefully. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you. But just know that I'm here." Their eyes met, and he could have sworn he saw hers flash a bright gold. He felt electricity running through his veins as she sat up, bringing her face closer to his.

He felt fingers brush the side of his face and he could feel his skin burning, but not in an unpleasant way. On the contrary, it was one of the most enjoyable sensations he had ever felt.

What was he _thinking?_ Sure, it was one thing to pretend to like her, to pretend to kiss her, but this was real. _So incredibly real._ He was a manservant and she was the king's ward. She had about twenty knights and princes waiting for her hand in marriage, and he wasn't even sure if this was what he wanted.

His stomach did somersaults and his brain got all foggy as he felt her breath on his face. Okay, yes he wanted this. But was it right? Was this his destiny, his fate? He still didn't understand how she fit into the picture.

But he felt his eyes glaze over and felt the familiar stir of magic inside of him, and he decided to damn the stupid double sided coin. His lips crashed into hers, and they fell onto the bed, never breaking their bond. She ran her fingers through his hair, sending chills down his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the silky smoothness of her dress against his fingers before pressing her closer to him.

And he could hear her _thoughts._ He could familiarize with every _feeling_ in her soul. As their bodies intertwined, so did their minds. He wasn't sure if this is what really kissing someone was like, but he had a sense that this was something more, something so much deeper and more intimate. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

But once again they were interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice. "My lady, I've come to bring you something!" The door creaked open and it took all they could muster to break away from each other, but it was already too late.

A man clad in blue attire and a bouquet of flowers stood in the middle of the room, a shocked look on his face. "Wait, you're not one of the suitors!" he yelled, pointing at Merlin. He quickly turned furious. "Who is this, Morgana?"

But before she could reply, he was already up out of the bed, taking the empty bucket by her window and approaching the disgruntled suitor. "Oy, what are you-"

The man was knocked out before he could say another word. Morgana gasped.

"_Cuimhne caill." _he muttered, subtly waving his hand over the suitor's head. _That should take care of his memory. Problem solved…_ Morgana hovered over him, a livid look on her face. _Oh no. She didn't see, did she? _

"Merlin!" she screeched. "Why? How? You kept this a secret from me?" _She saw. _"And I trusted you! You should at least have the decency to return the favor! You left me in the dark when I lost control, and you could have helped the whole time. Get out!"

She didn't have to ask twice as she shut the door behind him. And he couldn't help but picture his head on a log, dismembered from his body as Uther announced a feast, celebrating the extermination of a deceitful warlock.

* * *

She wished she wouldn't have kicked him out so soon. Maybe it would have been better to lose her composure _after _he helped remove the 300 pound suitor that was out like a light. She was absolutely enraged with him for not telling her, for not depending on her to keep his secret. But when she remembered the thoughts that were running through his mind as he kissed her, his embrace that thrilled her, his warm touch… she couldn't help but forgive him. And so she found herself running down to his bedchambers and sneaking past Gauis, only to find him lying awake on his bed. He looked terrified until she said two words that would ease his suffering mind.

"Teach me."

* * *

**AN: Wooh hot action! ;) Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I will be gone all next week starting Monday. If I have time, I'll update. If not, I'm sincerely sorry! I will be responding to all of you who reviewed the last chapter soon! :D If you feel like it, go ahead and review this chapter too! You guys are the definition of amazing. Every time I see an alert, fave, or review, it brings a huge smile to my face, so thank you! I love you guys!**

**-MM**


	7. Chapter 7

So he began to teach her. But if she was to be honest, she would have to say there wasn't much 'learning' going on. True, she was _gaining knowledge _about the gentleness of his touch, the softness of his voice, the way he could blabber on like a fool and still have her undivided attention. And he was _memorizing_ her lips, every curve of her body, and how her face lit up every time he called her beautiful. Other than that, it wasn't a very educational experience.

But frankly, she couldn't have cared less.

The only trouble they had was trying to keep it a secret from both Gauis and Uther alike. How could she explain the sudden rush of blood to her face as he entered a room, her recurring tardiness for supper, or the ever-growing smile planted on her face, especially when she was supposed to be angered at the whole suitor situation? Whenever they were together in the public eye, they had to be completely unaware and apathetic to each other's actions, which was beginning to prove more difficult the closer they became.

Sooner or later, she feared that it would all come to an end. Surely, Uther would throw Merlin in the dungeons forever, or worse… She couldn't bear to contemplate the repercussions that would occur if the king were to ever find out. She never once feared for her safety, being his ward, but constantly worried about the beautiful boy who was nothing more to Uther than an easily replaceable servant.

And yet, for her own selfish reasons, she continued to spend long secluded hours with Merlin, who, she decided, was nothing short of the most brilliant, selfless person she had ever met in her life. All the while, continuing to persuade the king that she was not quite ready to pick a suitor yet. She had postponed the arrangement as long as she possibly could, extending it days, and then weeks, until Uther couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of housing and feeding the 20 men that had come for her hand in marriage, tired of hearing complaints from the men, and tired of her stubbornness and indecisiveness. He declared that if she didn't choose someone by the upcoming Sunday, he would choose for her. And that just simply wasn't an option in her book.

She managed to keep a straight face while hearing this news, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She blinked back threatening tears that were stinging her eyes, finding it hard to breathe as the world closed in on her. He was furious, absolutely livid, and there was no way she could dissuade him from his verdict this time. She knew her limits after living eleven years with him. She had no choice but to agree, and after a painful yes in which her stomach nearly gave way, he dismissed her.

He closed the door as she left, and she dissolved into sobs, running to her bedchambers. She took almost no notice to the odd fact that her maid, Gwen, wasn't there, but promptly laid on her bed and continued to cry. She sighed heavily as a torrential downfall began out her window. _And just when I thought I had my powers under control. _

She was at a complete and utter loss of what to do, angry with herself for not being able to weasel more time out of Uthur and for involving herself with Merlin in the first place. She couldn't live with herself or by herself if he were to die.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice. "It's Merlin."

She hastily wiped her tears and called out, "come in!"

He stepped through the door, a huge smile on his face, until he saw her expression. "Morgana, what-" He stopped short as she looked away from him biting her lip, and he ambled over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

The corners of her mouth turned up as his hand brushed her hair away from her face and then stroked her cheek. She reached out her own hand and tightly grabbed his free one. "Merlin, he's making me choose… this Sunday."

"Well, that's alright! You can always ask for more time, right?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit. _Eternally optimistic. _

"No. Not this time." She swallowed, watching his face fall. It killed her to see him upset, to see him so broken down. All she could bring herself to do was to pull him into an embrace, softly crying on his shoulder. They stayed intertwined from quite some time, her heart breaking as she felt _his_ tears fall on her neck. "I'm sorry." she whispered into his ear.

And that was the last word exchanged as he left for his room, silent tears pouring down her face. Nothing needed to be spoken. _It was over._

The next morning she approached Uther with her decision early. She had chosen someone she was the least compatible with, someone she could never love. It was not that she was trying to make her life worse. She just couldn't deal with the idea of ever loving someone else, when in the back of her mind she would carry the memory of another man. She would feel less guilt with someone she couldn't care about.

Uther arranged for a celebration that Sunday so he could announce the _happy_ couple. When the day arrived, she couldn't have felt _less _happy. Sir Accolon stepped forward and her stomach lurched. The room began to spin as she felt a dizzying sensation, her breathing heavy. She saw Merlin standing in the corner of the room, his face pale and his fists clenched. She couldn't do this… She couldn't handle him standing there looking at her as she was sworn off to another man. She backed up as Accolon approached her; his face questioned her intentions as he closed in on her...

"I can't do this!" she yelled, and the crowd turned to face her.

Uther glared. "What is the meaning of this?"

She sidestepped Accolon, facing her guardian. "I… I can't be with him." She said softly.

"And why not?"

She was unprepared to give an answer to this question. If she told the truth, she would risk everything. But what else could she do? She had no excuses left. "I… love someone else!"

There was an audible gasp, and Uther's face turned bright red. "Who?" Merlin looked horrified as he subtly shook his head. She stared up at the ceiling, breathing slowly and trying to figure out what to do.

She gulped. "Merlin."

Uther turned around his face contorted in a terrible grimace. "Get him out of my sight! Out now! I want him gone, dispose of him!" He bellowed, pointing a finger at Merlin.

"No!" she screamed, grabbing the king's arm and pulling it down. "Please!" she pleaded with him. He seized her own arm and threw her to the ground in rage. The guards were already collecting Merlin… She'd made a terrible mistake.

Suddenly a blonde figure appeared at her side, helping her up. "Sire, I can't let you do this." Arthur said forcefully, stepping stanchly in front of the king.

"Arthur, get out of the way. Don't get involved in this." Uther tried to push his son aside, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, Father. He's _my_ servant."

"That may be so, but this is _my _kingdom!"

"Is this what you'll do to me, Father?" Arthur yelled, all commotion stopping as the focus was turned on him. "Is this what you'll do when you find out about-"

"About what?!" Uther looked as though someone was strangling him.

"About Gwen… and me."

Her maid servant let out a shriek of horror and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

He saw it. He literally had a vision of his head on the chopping block as the guards approached him. He was angry with her for telling. She would see many days to come, and he would be killed for a love that was mutual, just because he was a servant. And then it stopped. The nightmare began to clear as Arthur stepped forward proclaiming… What?! _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: GAH! It has been WAY too long since I updated this. I must apologize. But I'm BACK! Wooh! And I will respond to all of my loverly reviewers as soon as I can. Seriously, you guys are amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers. You guys help me write this story, so I can't thank you enough! Please review if you have the time! MUCH, much love!**

**-Erin**

**PS: I just wanted to share my brainstorming notes for this chapter with you. They're kind of hilarious.**

_**-Trying to teach Morgana magic…**_

_**-Ahahah not! Because all they do is make out**_

_**-Time to choose a suitor!**_

_**-Not on my watch father (only I spelled it fahver, wow…)**_

_**-Wth, where did you come from Arthur?**_

_**-Yo man, I can't let you do dis. I heart Gwen!**_

_**-HOMG**_

**Yes, this really is how my brain works.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Truthisfreedom. 1- Because she didn't kill me for not messaging her back right away. (Sorry, darling, I'll get back to you ASAP!) And 2- Because she is always so incredibly kind and just awesome to me. Thanks babe! This chapter's for you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

You would think that after being thrown into the dungeons multiple times, he would be used to it by now.

Think again.

Sure, the meals were decent for, well, prison. And the hay was always fresh so your buns were never in _terrible _pain. But still, it was not much fun to be cooped up in a place you didn't deserve to be cooped up in. The sole comfort he had was Morgana's maid servant, Gwen, who had been placed in the cell next to him. And to be honest, she wasn't much of a condolence. _At all._

The first few days had been fine. Neither of them had really gotten each other's full stories, so they spent the majority of their time explaining the past occurrences that had brought them to the dingy part of the castle they were now living in. Leaving out the more… riveting details, of course. He had no desire to learn of her 'pleasant afternoons' spent with Arthur, just as he assumed _she _had no interest in his 'magic lessons' with Morgana.

Ah, the magic. That was one topic he tended to avoid while voicing his troubles to Gwen. He merely told her that Morgana was finding difficulties with the suitors, and so she turned to him for help. After that, the rest just sort of fell into place. Gwen seemed rather curious as to why her lady went to _him_ for help rather than her trusted maid and best friend, but she stopped questioning after a while.

And so he was able to pull it off, and quite well considering he was a terrible liar. By the gods, he might even have been getting better at this 'bending the truth' thing! _That, or Gwen was really gullible._

So things weren't entirely boring the first couple of days, but when they ran out of things to talk about… let's just say he almost _wished_ his head was on the chocking block right then.

"Oh, I hope Arthur can negotiate something with his father! If not, we might be killed… I can't bear the thought. Maybe Arthur will have to come and rescue us! …that might be dangerous. Not to say that I doubt his ability to rescue us, but we could end up in a worse situation. I just can't believe he came right out and said that- in front of the entire court too! Sure, it was brave and noble and heroic… but what a surprise! I mean- Merlin, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Er- oh yeah! Big surprise." He was not, in fact, listening, but instead getting ready to settle down for a semi-decent nap. She would ramble on and on like that practically every day, and he would be content to let her drone lull him to sleep. _After all, what else is there to do in prison? _ It's not that he didn't like Gwen or anything! He was just _quickly _learning that he could never live with her.

By about the tenth or eleventh day, his spirits were completely crushed. He had received no word of what his punishment was to be-his _real _punishment anyway. _As if this wasn't bad enough. _He feared that one day he would just not wake up, that they might slip poison into his portion of bread and water or run him through with a sword while he was sleeping. In any case, Uther most certainly did not want to make a spectacle of his death on account of he was being executed for being in love with the king's ward. No, Uther only made executions a show when the criminals performed some work of magic. Speaking of which-

"How in the world did you do that?" He never thought he'd be so happy to hear his employer's voice, the pretty prince had actually come to rescue him! _Or Gwen, at least._

"I did nothing!" And his liege had brought a friend! He perked up at the sound of Morgana's tone, a smile growing on his weary face.

"You call _nothing_ the waving of a hand and five guards blacking out? I don't think so Morgana!"

"Hush up Arthur!" They had rounded the corner and she ran to him, her shoes clattering on the stone floor. Her companion did the same, only he ran to the cell to her right. "Merlin!" she gasped, clasping his hand through the bars and kissing it. "I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"Me too." He was barely able to speak for her beauty had cut him short. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until then. "What are you doing here?" he managed to choke out.

"We're here to break you out." She nodded her head towards Arthur. "Uther was planning to kill you two today. He thinks that will solve everything. Arthur and I have been confined to our bedchambers, almost as if we were prisoners in our own homes. He didn't speak to us until yesterday evening when he told us that you would be dead the next day." She breathed deeply. "I couldn't let that happen, so I knocked out a few guards and broke Arthur out of his room and now-"

"You're here." He smiled at her, impressed. "Brilliant."

"Thanks. Although, Arthur would never admit to needing a _girl's_ help!"

"What? What about me?" The prince turned towards Morgana when she mentioned his name.

"Ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I got the keys off the guard right here…" Arthur pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket. "Now let me just find which one…"

"Oh, we don't have time for that!" Morgana protested, annoyed. "Stand back!" she yelled, and he and Gwen backed up against the walls of their cells. She held out her hand and pushed through the air. The bars and the wall between their cells exploded, sending stone soaring in all directions. He covered his head as the debris flew at him. _I never taught her __**that!**_

When the dust settled he could see a very stunned Arthur and Gwen staring at Morgana. "How in the world…" Arthur started.

"Magic, you twit!" She rolled her eyes. "Now let's go before-"

They all held their hand over their ears as a great chime rang throughout the walls of the castle.

_Oh no… _"Run!"

* * *

She never thought she would be admitting her magical abilities after blowing out a giant hole in the wall in front of two unsuspecting onlookers. Then again, she never thought she would even acquire magical powers at all! But if there was ever a time to use her magic, it was at the present. She had brought this upon Gwen and Merlin, and so it was her duty to get them out of the terrible position she had put them in. But as the warning bell sounded for the third time, mingling with the sound of four pairs of rushing feet, she didn't know how she was going to get _herself_ out of this terrible position.

* * *

**AN: Let me just say…**

**HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! 75 reviews and 82 alerts?! I love you people, more than you will ever know. And I will reply to my reviewers again (when I have time of course.) I am seriously sorry for not updating earlier. Summer assignments are a you-know-what. Plus, my parents aren't letting me keep my laptop in my room anymore, so no more midnight writing! GRRR! Anyway, I love you guys and I hope you'll take the time to review this chapter. Gah! A million virtual hugs!**


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE **

Hey you guys! I just wanted to give an update so you know that I'm still alive! First of all, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in such a long time, and hope that you will all have it in you to forgive me. There is nothing I'd rather do than sit down and just write fanfiction for the rest of my life, but as most of you well know, things get in the way of our desires. I just started my senior year a few weeks ago, and I'm taking three AP classes, which means a ton of homework and stress. I've already had like 3 mental breakdowns this year, and the real course work hasn't even set in yet. I'm also working on scholarships, college applications, etc. And those of you who have been through that know how demanding it is! I _**promise**_ to you that I _**will**_ update eventually and I am not planning on canceling this story any time soon! I just felt obligated to let you know what was going on in my life and how this might impact my amount of writing time. Please if you have any comments or questions, try to send me a PM instead of reviewing this 'chapter.' I feel like I would be unfair or cheating if I gained more reviews from you commenting on an update rather than part of the story.

On a lighter note, Merlin Series 2 has begun and I am SO flipping excited! The promo is _amazing, _and now I am very, very curious about certain things. I won't give it away if you haven't seen it yet, but I think I will be working a few ideas into my fanfiction. I'm inspired!

So please don't get discouraged by my lack of updating. I really, truly am sorry for not being able to update as often as I'd like, and I hope you won't be upset or angry with me. I love you guys SO much, and without you I never could have written this story.

Until next time!

_-Erin_


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm going to do this at the beginning this time so I don't take away from the end. :] First off, I missed you guys on my ridiculously long break, and I'm sorry it was so long. Senior year sucks. And second of all, I hope you'll review this chapter. I'll try my **_**very **_**hardest to get back to you. Because in case you haven't noticed, I love you guys. So please enjoy! **

**Also, a big thanks to ****bcargill9 who was reviewing every chapter as I wrote this. She kept pushing me to finish in one sitting. So thank you bcargill9!**

**

* * *

**

Her heart was pounding in her ears, along with the clatter of footsteps and the dissonant warning bell that was sounding throughout the walls. She was a complete loss of what to do. As she watched her companions running beside her, it was safe to say her life literally flashed before her eyes.

Arthur, the boy she had known practically her whole life, running from his own father… she remembered every moment they shared -the laughter, the fights, the way he took care of her after _her _father died.

Holding the hand of the prince was Gwen, her best friend and servant since she came to live in Camelot's castle walls… she was the girl who loved her like no one else could, who tended to her when she had terrible nightmares, and wasn't afraid to speak the truth, even if it meant dire consequences.

And then there was Merlin, the man she had only met a year prior to this one… she felt his warm hand against hers, leading her to some unknown place… hopefully a haven of sorts from this horrific reality. There was no way to describe her relationship with the young warlock. All she knew was that he meant more to her than the world. And she would do everything she could to protect him and keep him safe from harm.

"Come on! I know someone who can help!" he yelled beside her, beckoning for the other members of her party to follow.

"I sure hope you do!" Arthur called out from behind. She looked back briefly and saw that they were being pursued by two guards. They were far behind, at the very end of the corridor, but were gaining speed quickly.

"Merlin, please hurry! They're after us!" she cried, and she watched the flash of gold in his eyes as he glanced back and the two guards went flying through the air and into the wall.

"What the h-" Arthur noticed the commotion and paused at the distraction.

"Come on Arthur!" Gwen pulled on his arm. "We don't have time to stop!"

They kept going; all the while Arthur kept shooting strange looks at Merlin. She finally realized where they were headed as he led her around the corner and they started down a flight a steep stairs. This was the place where she heard the voice, the place where Merlin and she had collided in the middle of the night. She never discovered where those steps had led to, but she had a feeling she was about to find out soon.

At long last they reached the bottom, all of them panting for air and looking around, confused. Everyone except Merlin, of course. She watched him approach the edge of a giant cliff that looked like it was more than a thousand feet above the ground, the drop seemed to extend on forever. And in the very middle of the underground cavern was a giant rock formation that bore many large scratches. She stared at the odd abrasions and wondered what sort of thing could have caused them. That was when she remembered the legend she had heard before about Uther building an underground prison for-

"I need your help!" Merlin shouted, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Please! We don't have much time!"And then she heard the deep, booming voice that had repeatedly disturbed her as she slept.

"Who's we?"

"Morgana, Gwen, and… Arthur." Merlin answered, hesitation in his voice as he mentioned the last name.

"You mean the witch and the future king and queen of Camelot?"She noticed Gwen shift uncomfortably next to Arthur, blushing.

"Whatever you like to christen them! As long as you help them!" Merlin shouted impatiently. There was silence, and then she felt a gust of wind blow against the bottom of her dress, then work its way up to her face. She squinted her eyes but then immediately reopened them as an immense figure emerged from the darkness. _Oh my-_

A rush of golden wings and half a heart attack later and there was a massive dragon sitting before her. It surveyed the people standing in the room. First its yellow eyes turned upon Merlin, and it seemed smirk at his presence. Next it met with a doe-eyed Arthur and a trembling Gwen, clutching to the prince for dear life. It chuckled a bit, and turned finally to her. She held her breath as its grin turned to a scowl, her heart flip-flopping in her chest.

Its eyes bore into her until she turned her head away from it, her brain feeling as though it would explode.

"What do you require of me?" It focused its attention on Merlin once again.

"If you help us, then today is the day we set you free." Merlin said in a hushed tone. She couldn't help but gasp at Merlin's statement. The dragon drowned out her exclamation, however, with a vociferous laugh.

"And why would you do that? Is the king finally dead?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his jaw as Merlin continued.

"No, but I have someone here who can help me get you out of here." Merlin held his hand out to her and she took it cautiously, pressing close against his side and staring at the beast.

"I cannot leave unless the king is dead." The dragon didn't give a second glance at her.

"Why not? _We_ can set you free." Merlin pleaded, and the dragon sighed, shaking its head. What little hope she had left seemed to drift away. If the dragon would not help them, then no one else would, and there was nowhere else to run.

Arthur stepped forward, momentarily leaving Gwen. "We're on the run from the king right now." he spoke, his voice unwavering and unafraid. "I give you my word that I won't let any harm come to you if we set you free. You can fly away into the forest with us, and you will never have to come back."

"You have a good heart, and you will make a fine king someday." The dragon looked up at a smiling Arthur. "But you can't keep running from your problems forever. Sometimes you have to face them head on. I want a world where I can coexist peacefully with the people of Camelot, not constantly be on the run from them. Until the king dies, this world can never exist." Arthur's smile faded as the dragon turned away, spreading its wings to fly. _No…_

Then there was the thunderous sound of many pairs of feet making their way down the dungeon stairs. The dragon turned back, his face showing sympathy.

"They've found us." Gwen said, a single tear running down her face. Arthur rushed over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. There was nowhere to turn. They were all trapped, and they knew it was over.

"We're doomed if you don't help us!" she rounded on the beast, her eyes flashing gold in anger. "Uther may spare Arthur's and my life, but what about Merlin and Gwen? You would just let them die for your own selfish actions?" She yelled, her hair falling her face. "Peace will come sooner or later, but how do you expect it to arrive without _them_?" She pointed a finger at Merlin and Gwen, who were both shedding silent tears of fear. "… the future queen and the magic-doer _need _you." she whispered. "And you need them."

Lights flickered in the stairwell and voices could be heard as the dragon pondered her speech. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around Merlin and crying into his chest, feeling defeated as the beast didn't answer.

"Break the chain." Suddenly his voice rang throughout the walls, startling them all.

"What-" she started.

"Break the chain and set me free!" He yelled impatiently. "Before they get here and kill you all."

Merlin rushed forward with a watery smile on his face and she did the same.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Arthur yelled, grabbing his sword out of his belt.

Gwen grabbed a large rock off the ground and positioned herself as well. "Me too."

She smiled at the both of them, and then at Merlin. "Ready?" They held out their hands and with a swift motion, the chains around the beast's legs shattered, turning to dust.

He roared, stretching his wings and laughing. He swooped down to their level, clearly happy to be free despite the fact that it wasn't at his desired timing. "Hurry and climb on!"

The king's men had barely made it down the stairs as Merlin and she ascended the scaly beast's back, both of them yelling for Arthur and Gwen to follow their example. The couple abandoned their stance and ran forward, never having to fight the knights, but also not realizing who was heading the line of men.

She and Merlin reached out their arms to their friends and hoisted them onto the great dragon, but just as they were about to pull her up, a harpoon grazed the side of Gwen's leg, causing her to cry out in pain. All five of them, including the dragon, turned to look at the attacker.

Uther Pendragon stood at the front of a line of men, a harpoon gun being lowered in his hand. Her heart thumped in her chest. _How dare he! He's a monster… _

He glared at Arthur as he hurriedly helped Gwen get on the beast. When they were situated Arthur scowled at his father. The king's men waited for a command from their ruler as the creature spread its wings to fly.

And with a contorted glower on his face, the king spoke.

"Kill the dragon."

* * *

_...we're dead._


	11. Chapter 10

Another harpoon flew through the air and struck its target, the beast crying out in pain as it was hit. He watched as giant gold eyes closed and the last known dragon struggled to keep flying, to stay alive so that _they_ might live as well. The magical being was losing the fight with the king, however, and as it was pelted with more weapons, it began to lose speed and energy.

"Father, stop! Please!" Arthur pleaded, but it was too late.

He felt his stomach drop as the dragon plunged into the cavern's depths, Morgana clutching to his waste and the air being sucked out of his lungs. He heard Gwen's screams and Arthur's yells and he knew he had to do something before they were all crushed by the fall.

He focused all of his energy and with a brilliant burst of gold light, a green orb enveloped him and his companions. His heart sank as the great dragon continued to drop into darkness but he realized there was nothing he could do but help his friends get to safety at the moment. He silently prayed for a miracle that might save the majestic beast as he ascended to the ledge where the king and his men were waiting for him.

Their eyes opened wide in amazement as they floated, unscathed, except for Gwen's previous injury. He lowered them all gently to the ground and rushed forward, Morgana by his side, ready to fight the man that had almost killed them.

"Merlin, wait." Arthur piped up beside Gwen, his arm around her, supporting her from falling. "This is my battle to fight." He withdrew his sword from his belt and Gwen stepped back, allowing him to challenge his father.

Uther merely laughed. "Would you really kill your father, _let alone_ all the knights of Camelot?"

"If that's what it takes to restore magic to this kingdom, to bring justice back, then yes!" Arthur yelled, clutching his sword angrily at his side. "You almost killed Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin! You almost killed _me!" _Arthur stared at his father, his own flesh and blood and furious tears began to well up in his eyes. "You have no right to live anymore, nor do I hold any respect for you!"

Uther glowered at his son and raised his own sword. "Just think about what you're doing, Arthur." he said as his son advanced on him slowly. "One of us is, most likely, going to die. If it's you, you will have to live with the guilt of killing the man who raised you. If it's me, then there will be a whole army of men you must face. Put down the sword and join me, son."

"And let Gwen and Merlin die?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Never!" He swung his sword and Uther immediately raised his own. The two weapons clanged together, the sound echoing violently throughout the room. "You gave the orders to kill the dragon, knowing full well I would die! How can you look me in the eye and still call me _son?!"_

The two contenders struggled against one another, evenly matched with Uther's prolonged skill and Arthur's youth. "You're not the same man I used to know, the one who would risk everything to save me! Your hatred of magic has made you blind!"

Uther pushed Athur back and he fell on the floor. Gwen gasped as Merlin cried out "let us help, Arthur!"

"No!" Arthur regained his position, dodging the king's blows. "You'll only provoke the knights!" He looked on and saw that Arthur was right. They had turned their attention away from the fight and were now reaching for their weapons in a threatening matter.

Arthur jabbed at Uther, but the king once again evaded his attacks. "I never wanted to kill you, Arthur!"

"Liar!" Arthur charged at the king, but suddenly stopped as a gust of wind blew him off course. He turned around and saw the massive dragon hovering over them, its eyes wild and enraged.

"Arthur, move!" Morgana shouted beside him, and the prince quickly got out of the way as the beast sent a giant spiraling breath of fire at the king. Uther's eyes were illuminated by the fire's orangey glow, wide in fright as he met his imminent doom. But before it could reach him, one of his men pushed him out of the inferno's path. The rest the knights were enveloped in flames as their king watched them burn, out of the danger.

The dragon let out a roar of frustration and pain as it collapsed, almost smashing Morgana, Gwen, and him in the process. He watched as it took in its last breath of life. His stomach began to twist in knots. The majestic being had come back to save _them._ It had used the last of its energy to try and defeat Uther. His blood boiled as he thought about the creature's unjust death, and he rushed at Uther, not thinking. He didn't _need _magic. He would rip him apart with his bare hands.

But he didn't get the chance. Morgana turned to him, her eyes flashing red as she extended her hand. _What in the- _He flew back and landed unharmed on the ground as Morgana proceeded to her _real _target.

She walked gracefully and gradually towards Uther, a small frown etched on her face. The king stared at her, his brow furrowed in confusion, but also a trace of fear written on his face. "Morgana, don't-"

She didn't let him finish as her voice, or rather, the startling voice of another woman emitted from her mouth.

"When one dies of the Old Religion, one is born of the Old Religion- a life for a life! You may have killed one of the most powerful beasts of magic, Uther Pendragon, but a creature _far _more powerful has been reborn today because of you!" And then her voice got softer as she approached him, whispering hauntingly into his ear. "It's a shame you didn't learn your lesson the first time, not to mess with magic."

And then her eyes were their glassy blue again, her face in shock as she backed away from the king, thoroughly confused. "What happened?" she asked shrilly, taking large breaths. "What's going on?!" Her eyes found his and she seemed to plead with him fearfully.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled, noticing that the king was not making any attempt to come after them, but rather was sitting there with a terrified look on his face, still staring at Morgana. He took the opportunity to grab her arm and run up the stairs, Arthur supporting Gwen and following in his wake.

They made their journey past the castle walls in silence, not a word or expression exchanged, and they met no trouble on their way. It seemed as if fate was finally on their side as they entered the stables and saddled the horses.

"Merlin…" Morgana finally spoke, her voice hushed as the other couple continued on with their duties.

"Yes, Morgana?" He didn't look up at her, but pretended to continue readying their form of escape even though he was practically finished. He didn't look up because he knew what was coming, and he was unprepared to face her inquiries.

She paid no heed to his subtle discomfort, but instead made her way over to him and placed a hand on his arm. And with a small whimper, she managed to choke out, "what's happening to me?"

He couldn't help but look up this time. The emotion in her voice broke his heart, and although he could not provide any explanation for her presumably magical outburst earlier, he still wanted to do all he could to reassure her. Her eyes glistened with tears as he gathered her up in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know." he mumbled into her hair. "But it'll be okay. I promise." _I only hope I can keep that promise…_

"Hurry, you two! No time for affection right now!" Arthur said impatiently from atop his horse, Gwen sitting behind him, her arms around his waist. "The king may have been… distracted earlier," his eyes quickly darted to Morgana before turning back to him, "but we don't know how much time we have left!" He kicked his horse's sides, and the two of them trotted off as the couple broke apart, reluctantly.

Both got on their respective horses and rode off into the night with their comrades, completely unsure of what the future held, and when or _if_ they would ever come back to Camelot again…

* * *

She couldn't remember being this scared. Ever. How long could they survive outside the walls of the place they had always called home? How long could they go without real food, or money, or shelter? How would they go about restoring magic without being inside the kingdom? How could they find a way to get to the king before he got to them? But the worst part was, she was not scared of these uncertainties the most. Her biggest fear at the moment was _herself._ Because, for that brief moment she was speaking out to Uther, prophesying the birth of a powerful magic, she was not herself. Because, for that brief moment, she felt positively _evil._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Yay! I finally got the chance to update! Thank you all for your reviews. You really help me and inspire me, and I can't express my absolute gratitude for ALL of you who read this fic. I really, really love you guys, and I hope you aren't too mad at me for taking so long to continue on with this. **

**Lots and lots will be explained next chapter! :) I keep getting ideas for this fic, and it feels like it will never end. xD I hope you don't mind! Please review if you have the time. Thanks again! XOXO**


End file.
